1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink structure, especially to a heat sink structure for semiconductor devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device generates heat during its operation, and a heat sink design is therefore required to prevent the device operation from being affected by the heat. Most of conventional heat sink designs for semiconductor devices are realized at package level or printed circuit board (PCB) level. The heat sink design at package level usually utilizes an external heat sink device to dissipate heat of a packaged semiconductor device, and the heat sink design of printed circuit board level usually utilizes an external heat sink device as well to comprehensively dissipate heat of a PCB where a packaged semiconductor device is set. The efficacy of such heat sink designs get worse as the development of semiconductor processes progress on. Regarding an advanced semiconductor process (e.g., a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) process of 55 nanometer or less), such heat sink designs is obviously not robust enough.
In view of the problems of the conventional heat sink designs, this industrial field long for a heat sink technique capable of dissipating heat of the heat source (e.g., transistors) of a semiconductor device effectively and thus satisfying heat sinking requirements of advanced and future semiconductor processes.
For those who are interested in the prior art may refer to the following literature: the published US patent application (Pub. No.: US 2011/0089517 A1).